The Calling of Destiny
by Red Elf
Summary: S2 Buffy and LOTR. Willow discovers that she has a destiny.


"OH!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't own anything you recognise. They belong to Josh and Tolkien respectfully.

This is set in 'S2' of Buffy and during 'The Fellowship of the Ring'.

Enjoy…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow was running home. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had seen, Xander and Cordelia… kissing… Willow felt as if her heart had been torn out. She reached the house and ran inside. It was empty,

"No change there!" muttered Willow bitterly. She went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She soon fell into a dreamy sleep.

__

"Willow…Willow…come to me, my darling Willow." said a voice in hushed whispers. Willow looked up and saw a face that she hadn't seen for years.

"Grandma?" said Willow.

"Hello Willow it's nice to see you again." said the woman who stood in front of Willow.

"Where am I Grandma? How are you here?" said Willow in a shaky voice.

"We are in your dreams Willow. I have been sent to tell you of your true kin, and your destiny." said Willow's Grandma.

"Oh…Right…Ok." said a completely baffled and confused Willow.

"The truth Willow, is that I am not human, I am an Elf…like your mother…like you Willow. When I left ten years ago I didn't die like you were told, no, I left this world for the blessed realm." she sighs. "Your mother and you are now the last remaining Elves left in the mortal world. All others have been taken in the fight against evil." her eyes saddened as she looked at her Granddaughter taking in how beautiful she had become in the years that she had been absent. Willow looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I know…somehow I have always known. But why are you really here Grandma." said Willow with a smile.

"Always the smart one my Willow. I'm here to ask something of you on behalf of the Valar. They need a champion, someone who is pure of heart and kind in soul. I wont lie to you Willow, what they ask of you will be one of the hardest things you will ever do. You would have to give up your existence in this time, leave your friends and your family behind and face evil that goes beyond anything left in this world." said her Grandma.

"But I'm no champion, I can't fight, I can only help fight evil, not battle it myself. Why would the Valar, whoever they are, want me to do this?" said Willow.

"I would train you to fight Willow, in your dreams and when you are ready they would send you through a portal into the past" said Grandma. Willow hung her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I will return soon to get your answer Willow." said her Grandma.

"No. you don't need to leave, I'll do it, of course I'll do it. How could I possibly refuse?" said Willow.

For the next year Willow was visited by her Grandma in her dreams and was trained not only to fight but in history and legend that had been forgotten by all but the Elves. One night her Grandma told Willow that she was ready and that the time had come to leave.

"You must tell your friends that you are leaving Willow. Not where you are going, but that you are leaving." she had said. So it was that Willow found herself in front of the library doors. Getting ready to break it to her friends. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Buffy was training with Faith, Xander was eating on the stairs, and Giles stood with Angel talking about some book.

"Um guys, can I have a word please?" said Willow. Once everyone had gathered around she began. "I've come to tell you all that I'll be leaving soon. I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner, but I've been busy and it slipped my mind." once the uproar died down she said goodbyes to everyone in turn until she came to Buffy.

"Will you call me Willow?" she said.

"Oh Buffy." said Willow with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Where I'm going I won't ever be able to call you…I'm so sorry Buffy." with that Willow turned and ran from the library as fast as she could. She cried as she ran to the house and as she reached it a dark figure dropped in front of her. It was Angel. 

"What happened to you Willow? I can smell the difference in your scent, feel it around you, and see it in the way you move. Something has changed you in the last year and I won't let you hurt Buffy by leaving without an explanation!" he said.

"I can't tell any of you, however much I want to!" she stepped around him and quickly ran into the house. She ran up to her room and pulled out the chest that had been hidden in the attic by her Grandma. She quickly pulled on the green trousers, and light blue shirt. Next came her brown boots and her dark green tunic. On top of all this went an Elven cloak that seemed to change colours to suit the background. Finally, on went the weapons that had been left to her by her Grandma, two beautiful daggers and a bow with a quiver of arrows and the gauntlets that covered her wrists. Taking a final look at her room Willow placed the note to her mother on her pillow and walked out onto her balcony dropping down onto the lawn like a cat. Angel was still there as she walked to the centre of the grass and waited. Before Angel could get to Willow to try again to tell him where she was going a portal opened beside Willow and with a smile and a wave she was gone.

Everyone in the library was dumfounded by what Angel was telling them. He had realised immediately what she was when he had seen her clothes, she was an Elf. 

"Why couldn't she tell us?" said Buffy quietly. Angel pulled her into his embrace and said.

"I wish I could tell you why, but all I know was that she wanted to tell you but something was holding her back."

"Do you think she will come back Giles?" said Xander.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hope you like it.

I will write more as soon as possible.

Please review.

Thanx

Red Elf.


End file.
